(1) Field
The invention disclosed herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which displays an image by using light output from a backlight assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Display devices like liquid crystal displays include a backlight assembly, and a display panel which displays images by using the light output from the backlight assembly. The backlight assembly may include a light emitting unit which generates light, a light guide panel which guides the light generated from the light emitting unit toward the display panel, and optical sheets which control a path of the light emitted from the light guide panel.
A diffusion sheet and a prism sheet may be examples of the optical sheets. The diffusion sheet diffuses the light emitted from the light guide panel. Accordingly, the brightness of the display device may be made uniform by the diffusion sheet.
The prism sheet refracts obliquely-incident light to the prism sheet to become closer to a direction perpendicular to the prism sheet. Accordingly, the brightness in a front surface direction of the display device may be enhanced by the prism sheet.